Ouroboros, Great-Great-Great Wyrm Cometary Dragon
Cometary Dragons are described in the Immortal's Handbook as two headed snakes that twist time to their pleasure, traveling between stars over the course of eons, enveloping themselves in mountains of ice made from frozen time itself. It also describes the Ouroboros as a Great-Great-Great Wyrm Cometary Dragon, so that's what we've got here. This uses NONE of the rules from Deities & Demigods. All divine rules come from the Immortal's Handbook instead. Demiurge is four categories higher than Greater Deity, and is the lowest rank of the Eternals, a classification two higher than merely Immortal. (Mortal, Immortal (Divine), Cosmic (Sidereal/Overgod), Eternal (Lords)). Statblock |DR=130/— |miss=50% |immune= Normal Immunities Fire, poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, nonlethal damage, ability drain or energy drain. Magic Immunities All Mortal Magic. Epic Magic of the conjuration, enchantment, illusion, necromantic and transmutation schools. Other Immunities Immune to all natural effects. No risk of death from massive damage. Not subject to time-based effects, and cannot be undermined by time traveling opponents. Absorbs Cold |SR=350 |fort=+245 |ref=+233 |will=+261 |spd=10,800 ft., fly 20,550 ft. (mach 3) (good), burrow 5,400 ft. (hardness 48 maximum), Enter Ethereal Plane at Will |melee=Bite +348/x28 (20d10+55 +20d10 chronal cold/18-20/x4), Claw +348/+348/+348/+348 (15d10+55 +15d10 chronal cold/18-20/x4) |BAB=+272 |grp=+451 |space=640 ft. |reach=425 ft. (640 ft. bite) |atkopt=Breath Weapon (100 ft. Cone of Temporal Stasis, DC 253) |sa=Run, Seventh Sense |spellcl=136 |spellsperday=6/23/22/22/22/22/21/21/21/21/27 |cantripsprep=dancing lights, detect magic, flare, ghost sound, light, message, ray of frost, read magic, resistance |1stprep=chill touch, mage armor, magic missile, shield, summon monster I |2ndprep=eagle’s splendor, mirror image, shatter, scorching ray, summon monster II |3rdprep=dispel magic, fireball, slow, summon monster III |4thprep=dimension door, dimensional anchor, summon monster IV, wall of ice |5thprep=break enchantment, cone of cold, summon monster V, wall of force |6thprep=chain lightning, greater dispel magic, legend lore, planar binding, summon monster VI |7thprep=banishment, delayed blast fireball, forcecage, prismatic spray, summon monster |8thprep=dimensional lock, maze, polar ray, summon monster VIII, sunburst, temporal stasis |9thprep=gate, meteor swarm, prismatic sphere, summon monster IX, time stop, wish |epicknown=408 Contingent Resurrection, Dire Winter, Dragon Knight (Any Color, Epic Dragons Allowed, Great-Great-Great Wyrms, No Ritual Required), Dragon Strike (Any Color, Great Wyrms, No Ritual Required), Dreamscape (Standard Action), Eclipse (Standard Action), Eidolon, Enslave, Epic Counterspell, Epic Mage Armor, Epic Repulsion, Epic Spell Reflection, Greater Ruin, Hellball (No backlash, no XP cost, deals 20d6 acid, cold, electricity, fire, sonic), Kinetic Control, Let Go of Me, Living Cold (Cold Substituted Living Lightning), Lord of Nightmares, Momento Mori (works on 300 HD or lower), Nailed to the Sky (no XP cost), Peripety (Standard Action), Rain of Fire (Standard Action), Safe Time, Soul Dominion, Time Duplicate, Vengeful Gaze of God |SLAcl=124 |SLA= :At Will - Astral Projection, Etherialness, Greater Teleport, Plane Shift, Shapechange, Temporal Stasis, Time Stop :1/day - Safe Time, Time Duplicate :1/week - Dire Winter :1/year - Time Travel |str=121 |dex=36 |con=88 |int=120 |wis=121 |cha=146 |sq=Cosmic String |feats=Organized by category: *''Combat Manuevers'' - Cleave, Great Cleave, Power Attack, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Overrun, Improved Sunder *''Criticals'' - Improved Critical (Bite, Claw), Superior Critical (Bite, Claw), Improved Critical Multiplier (Bite, Claw), Superior Critical Multiplier (Bite, Claw) *''Defense'' - Fast Healing x20 *''Epic Spellcasting'' - Automatic Metamagic Capacity x32, Metamagic Freedom, Epic Spellcasting *''Movement'' - Ether Goer, Underwalker, Improved Initiative, Superior Initiative, Run *''Natural Attack'' - Multiattack, Improved Multiattack, Improved Natural Attack (Bite, Claw), Superior Natural Attack (Bite, Claw), Weapon Focus (Bite, Claw), Epic Weapon Focus (Bite, Claw) *''Metamagic'' Empower, Enlarge, Extend Spell, Heighten Spell, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Silent Spell, Still Spell, Widen Spell |skills=All Strength, Intellegence, and Wisdom Skills +398, All Dexterity Skills +356, All Constitution Skills +382, All Charisma Skills +411 }} History and Description According to Plato, the Ouroboros was the first living being in the universe, an immortal, perfectly constructed being. This is not entirely accurate. The Ouroboros is a Demiurge, a part of the universe itself. The Phoenix's legends say that the Ouroboros represents the Milky Way, a band that stretches in a circle around the entire world. But in truth, it isn't just the physical world he surrounds, it's the temporal world as well. Ouroboros exists in at least 5 dimensions, if not more. Ouroboros is considered to BE time itself. Killing him is impossible without destroying all of time itself (which is also impossible). Imprisoning him would freeze all time in the universe he resides in. For those that encounter Ouroboros, he appears as a massive snake with heads at both ends, and two claws for each head. Perfectly white in color, Oroboros radiates deadly X-Rays, which contribute to the Dragon's Overwhelming Presence. Details Traits Divine Rank (Su): Ouroboros has a Divine Rank of 68, qualifying him as a Demiurge. He adds his divine rank as a foresight bonus to armor class; attack rolls; checks (ability checks, caster level checks, skill checks, turning checks); difficulty class (for any special abilities, spell-like abilities, spells); initiative; saving throws and spell resistance. This has already been factored in the stats above. Cosmic Consciousness: The senses of Ouroboros extend to the borders of the current universe he inhabits, although he cannot see around corners or through opaque objects, specifically blankets. Offense Breath Weapon (Su): Each of Ouroboros' twin heads can breathe a cone of temporal stasis that freezes all targets who fail a Reflex save (DC 253) for 14 rounds. Targets who successfully save are treated as if slowed for 14 rounds instead. Opponents frozen in this manner can only be attacked by creatures immune to the effects of time, including Ouroboros himself. However, once affected by this breath weapon an, opponent is immune to subsequent temporal breath attacks until the initial effect wears off. Each of Ouroboros' twin heads must wait rounds before using the breath weapon again. Chronal Displacement (Su): The scales of the Ouroboros give off a bioluminescence which acts exactly like a displacement effect. However this seeming radiation is actually the absorption of the local time. Anyone grappling with, or being struck by Ouroboros’s natural weapons suffers an additional amount of chronal cold damage equal to the base damage dice of the attack. Half of ths damage is chronal based, the other half cold based. If Ouroboros scores a critical hit with his natural weaponry this damage is also doubled. Overwhelming Presence (Ex): Ouroboros’s overwhelming presence effects all within 8960 ft (1.7 miles) whenever he attacks, charges, or merely flies overhead. All creatures failing a will save (DC 282) die of fright, those who successfully save are treated as shaken (but with a -4 morale penalty to rolls) and sickened. Only creatures wholy immune to fear cannot be shaken by this effect, and only creatures immune to radiation cannot be sickened by this effect. Time Folding (Su): When making a full attack the cometary dragon gains an additional attack for every age category. This is akin to the haste spell, however the effect stacks with itself. This also grants a +1 bonus to attack rolls; armor class (dodge bonus) and Reflex saves per age category. Transtemporal (Time): Ouroboros can travel freely in time. Beings without the Slipstream ability are granted no actions against Ouroboros, as he attacks them in the past. Beings with the Slipstream ability can act against Ouroboros, however, Ouroboros still gains triple actions against such opponents; simultaneously acting from the immediate past, present and future. Ouroboros acts normally against foes that also posess the Transtemporal ability. Defense Energy Absorption (Su): Ouroboros is not merely immune to cold, it heals him, just like positive energy heals mortals. Interdimensional (Ex): Ouroboros exists just as much in the space between dimensions. When targeted with an attack or spell, Ouroboros has a base 50% chance of avoiding the attack. This 50% miss chance is in addition to miss chances granted by any other effect. Seventh Sense (Ex): Ouroboros can replay 68 rounds per day. When he replays a round, everyone else uses the same actions, whereas he can change his actions based on the knowledge of what they are going to do. He can only replay a given round once before the time stream becomes too muddied and confused. The Slipstream does not defend against this ability. Other beings with Seventh Sense can replay their actions (within normal initiative order) along with Ouroboros if they choose to use one of their uses per day. Slipstream (Ex): Ouroboros is immune to time-based effects and cannot be undermined by time travelling opponents. Ouroboros is always able to act during Time Stop spells, even if he was not the originator of the spell. Transmortality (Entropy): Ouroboros is truely immortal and cannot be permanently destroyed, even by beings of a higher divine status. If brought to the point of death, Ouroboros is reborn 1d10 hours later. During this time, he is vulnerable to imprisonment. Category:CR 272 Category:Cosmic Category:Dragon Category:Immortal's Handbook